The five steps to a happy ending
by oOoiAMyourFATHAHoOo
Summary: Neji lyks a girl. Ok, people! Do NOT have a heart attack! But wat happens when one very 'youthful' teammate desides to give him some tips? Wat else? CHAOS!


**Yo dudes! This is ScarletSheets with my second fic, which is a one shot! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer is that I don't own Naruto, cuz if I did, KIBA WOULD BE MINE!!**

The five steps to a happy ending

Hyuuga Neji and Tenten were at it. Again. It was six AM, which was considered to all, a very ungodly hour. Any normal person would be asleep soundly in their cozy bed while wearing their pink rainbow monkey pajamas. But whoever said this crazy duo was normal?

During the seven years they've been teammates, the two ninjas always spar from six AM to two PM. And today was no different…

Tenten charged at Neji with great speed and then jumped into the air, throwing her volley of weapons at her sparring partner. Neji used kaiten, resulting the weapons to fly back towards the weapon mistress who threw another set of pointy objects, which collided with the first batch and fell to the ground. She then leaped at him, aiming to land a kick at his abdomen. Which he dodged, naturally. And this continued for hours. Just like it always does.

Until-

Hyuuga Neji suddenly puts one hand in front of himself, signaling her to stop.

Tenten, who was in the middle of a flying kick, tried her best to stop her attack. Which she did…but not before falling face first on the hard ground. The Hyuuga genius couldn't suppress a chuckle at the sight of his groaning teammate.

"Shut up, asshole. You're the one who abruptly paused our bonding session." Tenten said while massaging her aching forehead. "So wat's the holdup?"

"I think it's time for a break." Neji replied while stretching his arms.

Tenten blinked. Twice.

"No, seriously Neji. Wat's with the hold up?"

The Hyuuga let out a sigh.

"I need your advice on something."

Tenten raises a finely shaped eyebrow.

"The almighty Hyuuga prodigy asking for _my_ advice?"

Neji's eyes narrowed. "Tenten."

Said kunoichi giggled. "Alright Neji. Don't get you panties in a twist." She sat down cross legged and he copied the gesture. "So, waz on your mind?"

"I was wondering how you ask someone you are infatuated with on a date."

Tenten's jaw dropped.

"You, _the_ most emotionless bastard I know (well after Sai-san of course), are telling _me_, that you have a crush on someone?" Tenten asked incredulously.

Neji glared at her. Hard. "Are you going to assist me or not?"

Tenten grinned. "Who is it?"

Neji shifted uncomfortably. "Is it really necessary for you to know?"

Yet again, she raises an eyebrow. "Neji?"

"Hn?"

"Your acting like a girl."

Sigh. "Yamanaka Ino."

"Huh?"

"I like…Yamanaka Ino."

"OH MY YOSH! MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL HAS FINALLY ADMITTED HIS UNDIEING LOVE FOR THE BEAUTIFUL YAMANAKA-SAN!!"

The two teammates cringed. '_Oh great_.' They thought in union.

"Lee"

"Yes, Neji-kun?"

"If you so much as speak a word of this to anyone, I _swear_ I will take away your _youthfulness_." Neji seethed.

Lee's eyes widened and he gulped.

"Y-you wouldn't."

"Oh, I would." Neji confirmed with an evil smirk.

Immediately Lee's hands shot out in front on his pants in an attempt to protect his 'youthfulnes_s_'.

"Um, Lee, maybe you should go train with Guy-sensei or something." Tenten said uneasily. Apparently, Neji and Lee have had this little _chat_ before.

"My beloved and youthful sensei had some business with the equally youthful Hokagae." Lee said cheerfully, immediately forgetting the threat to his groin.

"Well I was just going to give Neji some advice on dating a-"

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Five minutes later… "OOOOOOOOOOOO (GASP)"

"Are you done?"

"Gimme a sec- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!!!"

"Was that really necessary?"

Lee nods his head vigorously.

Neji rubs his temples. "I don't have the time nor the tolerance for this, so if you could please tell me what I need to know-"

Both Lee and Tenten gasp.

"What?" The Hyuuga asked, confused.

"You just said please!"

Neji yelled in frustration and was about to leave the training ground when Lee threw his arm across Neji's shoulders.

"Relax, Neji-kun! We were just fooling around! Now come with me and I will tell you exactly how to treat a blooming blossom in the spring time of youth!" Lee said as he and Neji slowly disappeared from the training grounds.

Tenten smirks. "Things just got interesting."

---

"Thank you and please come again!" Ino said cheerfully as a customer left the Yamanaka shop happy and satisfied.

The sound of a bell filled the small shop, alerting Ino of a new customer.

"Ohaiyo and welcome to Yamanaka flower sho-"

Ino stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who her new customer was. After getting over the shock, she smiled widely.

"Oh hey Neji! Come here to buy some flowers for a special someone?" She chirped happily but she was secretly hoping that 'special someone' was one of his younger cousins or some other relative.

"No, not really." Neji answered, somewhat nervous. He never knew why just being in the mere presence of this woman made his face burn and his knees week. Maybe he really did have it bad.

"Oh? You really don't seem like the type who would come into a flower shop just to admire the greenery." Ino giggled, and the sound was music to his ears. He wanted to hear it every frickin day of every fuckin week. He wanted that smile to be the first thing he sees when he wakes up in the morning. Lee's words then rang into his head.

_Ok, are five steps you should follow while handling a blossom. Step one: When you first approach a girl, you first complicate her on her looks and then gently grab her hand and kiss it. You then ask her if she could honor you by joining you for lunch._

"Nice day, isn't it?" Neji suddenly commented, taking Ino, whose own little mind had wandered off to never never land, off guard.

"S-Sure is." Ino stuttered, not knowing where this was going.

"Yeah well," He walked up to the blonde and suddenly grasping her hand, making her eyes widen slightly. "The day's sun shine can never compare to your beauty."

These lines, that would charm ANY girl from ANY village, made this particular girl's brows furrow. But only for a brief second before being replaced by a wide smile.

"My, my. You really seem poetic today, Neji-san." She giggled again, making him feel like the room had become _way _too hot for his liking.

"Please Ino," With that he bought the back of her hand to his lips and softly kissed it. "Will you honor me by joining me for lunch me for lunch?"

Once again, Ino's eyes furrowed, but then she nodded.

"Sure, Neji. I just need to tell my mom where I'm going. Be right back." She then ran up the stairs of her shop, leaving Neji to dwell in his shameless fantasies.

_Step two: Once she says yes, you lead the way towards the door and hold it open for her. You should hold her hand all through the way while keeping a steady conversation. _

"Ok, I'm back!" Ino said as she ran down the stairs and approached the door.

"Allow me" Neji opened the door before she had the chance to.

"My, what a gentle man." Ino says as she puts a hand on Neji's cheek, making his breath hitch. She then dragged it down to his chin before pulling away and walking through the open door, all the while Neji struggled to stay under control and not take her right there and then.

He caught up to her and the two walked side by side in complete sisence.

_Hold her hand while keeping a steady conversation. HOLD HER HAND WHILE KEEPING A STEADY CONVERSATION!!_

Neji inwardly sighs and firmly grasps the blonde kunoichi's hand. Ino just smiles.

"Um…so, how have been things going for you?" Neji asked in a lame attempt to start a conversation.

"Can't complain. How about you?" She turned slightly and their eyes met. Just looking into her eyes, he felt like he was drowning in her gaze.

"Neji?" She snaps her fingers to get his attention.

"Huh? What?"

Smirks. "I was just asking you how your life was going. Got a girl yet?"

'_I'm looking at her'_ Neji silently thought but shook his head.

"What about you? Do you have a partner?" Neji asked. _'Tell me so I can kill him.' _

Ino's gaze turned slightly annoyed. "No. But I do like someone. And I have a hunch that that someone likes me too, but he's really acting different now a day and it really pisses me off! I mean he doesn't have to go and change for me! Honestly!" Ino ranted, more to herself than to him.

All the while, Neji was burning with jealousy. _'Believe me, your not the only one who's pissed off!"_

_Step 3: After the date, you walk her back to her house,and ask_ WAIT! That's not it. Lets skip step 3 for now and move on to step 4.

_Step 4: If she rejects you and tells you that she already has someone to cherish, you should smile sweetly at her and tell her that you will stand beside her at all times and will never give up._

Neji groaned. '_These stupid rules that Lee has presented are totally out of my character._ Neji looked back at the still fuming kunoichi and the sides of his mouth slightly lifted up. But. _'But if it means I can be with her, or at least be CLOSE to being with her, then I'm ready to do anything.'_

"Don't worry. I'm sure that guy will figure it out. And then the two of you can love in peace." He then smiled at her, which was actually supposed to make her blush and giggle, but instead, it creeped her out. Why? Because this smile was really, honestly, genuinely _fake_.

'_Holy shit! Has he been taking lessons from Sai-kun or something?' _

"Oh, look. We're here." Neji announced when they reached the Icharu ramen stall.

Ingrinned. "Good. I'm famished."

When they got in the stall, they were met by Sai, Sakura and Naruto, who was already on his fourteenth bowl of ramen.

"BILLBOARD BROW!"

"INO PIG!"

Neji sighed. This wasn't exactly turning out like he thought it would be.

---

"Thanx for walking me home, Neji."

"Anytime."

_Step 3: After the date, you walk her back to her house and ask her if you can kiss her. _

Neji heart began to beat slightly faster and his eyes got hazy.

Neji gently lifts her chin with his thumb and forefinger, gazing into her eyes. "Ino, can I kiss you?"

He bought her face closer to his. When their lips were mere millimeters apart, she placed her hands flat against his chest and pushes.

He looks at her confused, and then she smirks.

"No."

That one word keeps echoing in his ears. And then, his eyes narrow.

"Why? Am I not good enough for you?"

Ino's smirk widens.

"Of course. And after all, I already told you I'm waiting for somebody."

Skrew Rules. Skrew being nice. SHE WAS HIS!

Before Ino knew it, her back was pressed against the wall and her front pressed against Neji's.

"Skrew this guy, whoever he is. You are mine. If he doesn't see you, then he doesn't deserve you. You might never get him." Neji whispered hotly into her ear, making shivers run down her spine.

She then pulls his head back so he could face her. She smiles. "But Neji, I finally got him."

That was enough to make him snap.

He crashes his lips against hers desperately, urgently, and she returned it with just as much passion. His tongue dances and rubs against hers, making small pleasured sighs to emerge from her throat. One of his hands was slowly traveling up her thigh and the other was cupping her cheek while her own hands were buried deep into his chocolate brown hair. A low groan was emitted from his lips when she ground her hips against his and he quickly opened the door to her apartment and led the inside.

"I- wow. I just- you know, wow." Tenten said brokenly after she witnessed the little scene that involved her sparring partner. "Never knew he had it in him."

"Don't tell me you doubted Neji-kun's youthfulness, Tenten-chan." Lee said as he jumped off the tree from which they were spying on their teammate.

"Even though it turned out all good in the end , I hope you know that he's gonna beat the crap out of you tomorrow."

Lee cried, anime style. "Indeed. But you will be there to protect me right?" He asked hopfully.

Tenten grinned. "Sorry Lee, no can do. I have an important meeting in suna tomorrow."

"…Kankuro-san, right?"

She winked. "You got it."

---

6 months later.

---

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going?" Ino asks her boyfriend, as he drags he into a part of the Hyuuga compound that she has never seen before.

Smirk. "You'll see. In fact, you can see right now, cause we're here."

Ino stared in awe at the beautiful sight in front of her. They were in a garden filled with all varieties of flowers, some of which she didn't even know.

She then turned around to look at him. He had a small smile on his face.

"This was the place where my father proposed to my mother."

She came closer to his so that they were almost touching. "Neji…"

_Step 5: When you are finally ready to propose to the blossom, get down on one knee, take out a small box containing a diamond ring and ask her if she will marry you. _

Neji got down on one knee, and Ino slapped her hand on her mouth to stop her happy screech. He then took out a gorgeous sapphire ring that matched her eyes.

He gazed at her, so many emotions evident in his pearly eyes.

"Marry me, Ino."

Joyful fears ran down Ino's cheeks as she laughed. She then fell down on her own knees and crawled over to her lover.

"You forgot to say please." She whispered into his ear.

He smirked and pushed her so she was on her back and him on top of her. He then thrust the ring on her ring finger.

"I don't say please" He whispered back and she smiled.

"I know."

**Fluffy, aint it? I still cant believe **_**I **_**made a fluff. **

**Well anyways, please review!**


End file.
